dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Federico01
Benvenuto Ciao, benvenuto/a su Dragonball Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica alla pagina Discussioni utente:Grim80. Se hai bisogno di aiuto e non ci sono amministratori disponibili, visita i forum sulla Wiki della Community MtaÄ (forum di supporto | blog) Fatto. Purtroppo non posso lavorare a questa wiki perché ne ho molte altre da gestire, perciò se vuoi puoi richiederne nuovamente l'adozione. --TheGrim 00:27, feb 23, 2012 (UTC) Muchos Grazias Grazie del Benvenuto, finora non ho problemi, bye Alcolista anonimo 15:56, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) La pagina Gohan è stata vandalizzata. Alcolista anonimo 16:40, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Subito. C'è qualche immagine di Gohan SS2 e Goku SS3 e SS4 perchè non riesco a trovarle. (va bene, subito dopo aver finito Super Sayan mi metterò a fare Gohan) Alcolista anonimo 17:20, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Ho scoperto che esisteva già una pagina sui SS ma credo che la mia (Super Sayan) sia migliore perchè mette tutti i livelli Sayan (SS!, 2, 3). La mia è una pagina generale, la devo spostare con il titolo "Trasformazioni Super Sayan" (a comunque su Wikipedia è scritto che si dice Sayan mentre Saiyan è la forma dellla traslitterazione giapponese, insommma Saiyan sta a Sayan come Vegito sta a Vegeta...) Alcolista anonimo 17:26, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Grazie. Emm...ci sono molte immagini sui siti di Dragonball solo che no so caricarle, forse puoi farlo te. Quanto a Wikipedia, si ho preso alcune* informazioni. *Tranquillo non ho ricopiato, solo qualche informazione su apparizioni nei film e Giji SS Alcolista anonimo 17:46, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Peccato, possiamo copiare immagini solo da altre wiki (perchè solo da lì risaliamo al File) però Wikipedia, sotto le immagini prese da cartoni ci mette delle cose sul copyright, leggi, commi etc...che alla fine preferisco non copiarle. Alcolista anonimo 17:56, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) C-17 e C-18 sono stati vandalizzati Alcolista anonimo 10:11, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) Come? Mi sembra (anzi sono quasi sicuro) di aver visto l'articolo che la riguardava...mah...Alcolista anonimo 16:53, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) Sarà..quando avrò finito con Gohan vedrò di fare anche C-18 (certo che manca tanta roba eh?) Alcolista anonimo 16:59, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) Mentre aggiustavo la pagina Vegeta mi è apparso tutto in grassetto e non riesco a trovare il problema perchè se vado su Mod. visuale me lo dà normale (potrebbe anche essere il mio compiuter che ha problemi di visualizzazione delle Wiki) comunque ho scoperto che quello che c'è scritto è stato copiato paro paro da Wikipedia (tranne che il titolo "Aspetto" è stato inglobbato in personaggio è uguale quasi del tutto eccetto le tecniche che ho aggiunto io). Prendi i dovuti provvedimenti (per paura di peggiorare la situazione non modificherò la pagina) Alcolista anonimo 12:28, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) Scelta difficile, bisogna anche considerare che manca una buona parte della storia (ma fare la fotocopia da Wikipedia peggiorerebbe solo) inoltre volevo segnalarti che anche Majin Bu è stata fotocopiata da Wikipedia e che è messsa comunque parecchio male. Comunque scelgo la proposta 1 cancella la pagina, però mi copierò le tecniche sulla mia sandbox (sarebbe la mia pagina utente) Alcolista anonimo 14:24, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) PS: Fatto, puoi cancellare Vegeta Alcolista anonimo 14:27, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) Hai anche cancellato alcune tue disc. Ok, volevo drti c'è qualche altro utente attivo (e per attivo intendo che fa modifiche almeno ogni 5 giorni e non che ne ha fatte negli ultimi 90 come dicono le statistiche) oltre a me, al mio gatto e a te? Alcolista anonimo 16:29, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) PS: Baby è un altra pagina fotocopiata (e quando intendo fotocopiata intendo che, appparte l'apertura, che non esiste nella nostra versione, è uguale parola per parola ) da un sito di nostra conoscenza (Wikipedia) Se vado avati così finiamo di cancellare tutta la Wiki (che ormai ho capito essre in rovina...) Alcolista anonimo 16:52, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) Vediamo: tu sei diventato adim quando avevi poche modifiche io ora o il tuo stesso numero di modifiche (anzi superiore) e non lo sono, io non devo impegnarmi a altre wiki/siti/cazzate informatiche varie, tu cerchi un adim, potrei servire cancellare le pagine copiate da Wikipedia e per bannare i nabbi che le hanno create, insomma potrei muovermi con più libertà senza doverti segnalare sempre tutto (non sto mettendo in discussione la tua efficienza come adim solo ceh in due saremmo cmq più veloci) inoltre non ci sono altri utonti attivi quindi o non prendi nessuno o prendi me. Insomma, me fai diventà amministratore? Cmq sei proprio distratto, mi hai detto che non esisteva un articolo su C-18 e allora che ne dici di questa paggina qui? a differenza della pagina C-17 se clicchi su C-17 ti rimanda a Androide 17 mentre se clicchi su C-18 non ti rimanda a Androide 18, tutto chiaro?Alcolista anonimo 13:43, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) Grazie tante, capo Alcolista anonimo 18:07, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) Voglio creare la pagina Cyborg se vai su Wikipedia nella voce "Personaggi di Dragonball" e vai ad Androidi vedrai che ho copiato una parte del paragrafo in modo quasi uguale ma visto che io ho creato quella pagina (quella su Wikipedia) sto copiando da me e quindi posso farlo (su Wikipedia non sono registrato e ho contribuito pure lì parecchio, ma ora non più tanto quindi sono libero per qui) Alcolista anonimo 18:15, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) Tranquillo, copiavo solo ai compiti in classe a squola (q messa apposta), cmq grazie ancora di avermi fatto diventare adim (anche se dovrò fare un pò di prtaica con il Pannello Adim) ByeAlcolista anonimo 19:11, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) Primo problema, C-18 ha bisogno del redirect a Androide 18 perchè uno usa più spesso C-18 che non A. 18, nn so come si mette un reidirect. Alcolista anonimo 19:29, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok boss, ora faccio lo stesso con C-16 Alcolista anonimo 10:46, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Chaggio fatto bene: C-16? Alcolista anonimo 10:49, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Uffi, c'è stato un errore, ho creato (ri-creato) la pagina Majin Bu eppure dice che lo ha fatto un collaboratore Wikia, va be. Quando avevi cancellato la precedente versione c'erano delle foto dove le posso trovare ora? C-16 è in vetrina da capodanno del 2010, vogliamo sostituirlo? Alcolista anonimo 12:40, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Perchè te ne vuoi andare (va be apparte che il sito è deserto, Wikipedia a miliardi di informazioni su DB più di noi e che la Wiki inglese su Dragonball ha 1400 pagine e più)? E soprattutto quando te ne vuoi andare? Alcolista anonimo 19:36, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) "E poi tu scomparirai...Dragon Ball", tanto per curiosità, quale altra wiki hai creato (potrei aiutarti anche in quella forse) Alcolista anonimo 11:03, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) PS: Errata corrige, Dragonball Wiki Inglese non ha 1400 pagine ma circa 4100, addirittura alcune riguardano i singoli episodi, ora la smetto di romperti e vado a completare Majin Bu Alcolista anonimo 12:09, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) PS2: Ma quando devo caricare un immagine devo prima metterla sul mio computer (mi appare la cartella "Apri") e poi spostarla sulla wiki, no? Alcolista anonimo 12:26, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) PS3: Pardon problema immagini risolto, cmq, vediamo di tenerci stretto quell'aninimo che ha modificato Appule, ora mi levo definitivamente dai coglioni Alcolista anonimo 12:37, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Perchè per come stiamo messi ne passerà uno ogni 5000 anni. Alcolista anonimo 12:44, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Dammi pure del menomato ma non rieco a copiare le immagini, le devo prima caricare sul computer mio e poi caricarle, perchè avevo provato con un immagine di Radish ma non ci sono riuscito, cmq mi servivano alcune foto di Fat Bu e volevo prendere dalla Dr.ball Wiki Inglese Alcolista anonimo 12:51, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, però prima finisco l'articolo e poi carico le immagini. Alcolista anonimo 12:54, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Fortuna! Un altro anonimo ha modificato Goten (quello che ha modificato Majin Bu sono io solo che "I dati relativi alla sezione sono andati persi" e quindi me lo ha messo come anonimo. Alcolista anonimo 14:02, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Sfortuna Ci serviva solo un altro di questi (perferisco non chiamarlo in nessun modo se no mi scappa anceh a me qualche parolaccia) Alcolista anonimo 16:54, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Emm si hai ragione starò più attento e controllerò sempre le modifiche dei nuovi arrivati. Alcolista anonimo 16:58, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Ho dovuto cancellare Onio perchè era un vandalismo (diceva: "Onio èuno che vuiole fare una vacanza con la moglie o una robba del genere) Alcolista anonimo 16:10, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Ho levato anche il "Cercasi Adim" perchè credo che ha raggiunto il suo scopo, se ci servirà ancora potremo semplicemente rokballare la mia modifica Alcolista anonimo 18:47, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) PS: Siamo già in pochi credo che sarebbe meglio non avere tutti adim perchè se no può essere che qualcuno vada di matto e blocchi gli altri e saremo a cavallo...Alcolista anonimo 18:48, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Pagina Prin. et adim vari Ok, come tu volere. Alcolista anonimo 08:37, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Ball Wiki:Candidati Amministratori, ho trovato questa pagina qui usano "una pagina a caso" e non mi sembra giusto, scorrendo con quel tasto bisognerebbe trovare solo le pagine di contenuto e poi non facciamo prima a fare ua pagina Amministratori dove mettiamo sia i nomi di quelli attivi sia i nomi di quelli non attivi sia quelli dei candidati? Altra domanda: la Wiki inglese ha articoli sulle singole puntate dell'anime, lo facciamo anche noi? Alcolista anonimo 08:44, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Sayan e Saiyan, che si fa?Alcolista anonimo 08:48, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Aspetta risolviamo così: 1Per la pagina Adim la faccio io adesso. 2Vedo che Saiyan è più completo quindi cancello Sayan e ci sposto sopra Saiyan 3Per gli articoli vari Meganoide si è offerto per tradurre dalla Wiki Inglese Ci sono molte pagine Stub metto "Voce incompleta" oppure le lascio stare? Alcolista anonimo 11:11, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Per ora l'avevo bloccata solo a non registrati, ma creo che farò come mi hai consigliato. Sto traducendo io stesso,parti della voce Bulma dalla Wiki9 Dragonball Iglese (bè disciamo che sta facendo tutto Google traduttore io mi limito a tagliare alcuni pezza e a rendere il tutto in un italiano comprensibile) Alcolista anonimo 13:13, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Utente nn registrato 94. 160 e bla bla... (lo trovi tar le ultime modifiche) ha compiuto dei vandalismi ma ho già proveduto a rockballare, bannare (per due settimane) e a inviare un messaggio stile"Redimiti delle tue colpe" nelle disc. Visto che è la prima volta che banno un vandalo puoi controllare se è andato tutto bene? Alcolista anonimo 20:00, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) La prossima volta starò ancora più attento...cmq grazie del complimento. Alcolista anonimo 11:01, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Le immagini ho messo il numero per la dimensione che occupano, ma lo farò. E io metterò categorie.Dryrom 20:22, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Per quello che sento è che vedo il vedere l'anime in inglese e alcuni nomi possono cambiare. Ci scusiamo per gli errori. Il nome corretto sarebbe Scola Crane.Dryrom 20:49, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Io proprio non mi piacciono le voci italiano e inglese come io so perché lo vedo.Dryrom 20:55, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Dryrom e Modifiche Nell'articolo Casa di nonno Gohan (vattelo a cercare tra gli ultimi creati da Dryrom) c'era scritto Ox King (Stregone del Toro in inglese) quindi deve aver usato un Traduttore (ha anche messo "accade" al posto di "viene" ed è un errore che commetono solo i traduttori). Gli ho detto che non deve usare i Traduttori e ho cancellato una sua pagina (era messa troppo male, cmq glielo già detto) intanto sto passndo al controllo le voci da lui create. Un altra cosa: ho notato che nella parte a fianco (il riquadro dove sono segnate le ultime modifiche e gli utenti che le hanno fatte) ci devono essere dei problemi perchè metteva che io avevo contribuito 5 minuti fa a contributi che avevo fatto ore fa...Eè colpa di Wikia o che? Bye Alcolista anonimo 15:59, mag 2, 2012 (UTC) Per un bel pezzo sono mancato anche io (circa un mese), non porto particolari novità, ho solo dovuto riprendere qualche utente un po' sbadato. Alcolista anonimo 18:51, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Goku e Son Goku, ecco questa è una bella (si fa per dire bella) novità. Il più completo sembra il primo (che però ha anche pezzi ricopiati da Wikipedia) però credo che nessuno dei due sia abbastanza completo, ci vorrebbe una voce migliore giacchè stiamo parlando del protagonista. Per ora io cancellerei la seconda e poi, quando ho finito Vegeta, inizio a tradurre dall Wiki inglese la pagina Goku. La tua opignone? Alcolista anonimo 12:32, giu 23, 2012 (UTC) Speriamo di vincere contro i Crucchi! Alcolista anonimo 17:54, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Riprendendo una mia idea precedente sposto il contenuto della pagina "candidati adim" in una pagina "adim" (faccio un redirect per evitare probems) Alcolista anonimo 17:57, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) (possibilmente anche con un cucchiaio di Pirlo*) Ma per i nomi è meglio attenerci a quelli giapponesi (Yamcha, Jiaozi, Yajirobei, Tenshinhan, Kamehameha) o a quelli italiani (Yamco, Riff, Yarobei,Tensing, Onda Energetica?) Alcolista anonimo 19:45, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) *Sperando che cambi nome al più presto... 2 gooooool di Balotelli, cmq domani andiamo contro gli espagnoles. Hai una wiki (per quanto piccola) da gestire, quindi rispondimi invece di ibernarti! Alcolista anonimo 20:04, giu 30, 2012 (UTC) Certo che abbiamo giocato proprio una merda. Spero di non avere bisogno del tuo aiuto, stammi...bene. Ciao... Alcolista anonimo 18:33, lug 2, 2012 (UTC) Nada poblema, cmq puoi controllare se sugli/sulle altri/altre siti/wiki a cui stai collaborando ci sono utenti desiderosi di venire qui? Alcolista anonimo 19:11, lug 3, 2012 (UTC) ciao nn sò se ti sto scrivendo un messaggio xD cmq volevo solo sapere come faccio ad una pagina a mettere delle foto? [[utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Io amo']][[Discussioni utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Wikipedia']] Perché metti "Fondatore" nella tua firma se non sei il fondatore di questa Wiki? [[utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Io amo']][[Discussioni utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Wikipedia']]